Falling For You
by Black Butterflyz
Summary: If anything can happen in a minute, how many things can happen in a week? DC angst
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Title: Falling For You Part: 1/7 Author: Hana/Black Butterflyz Email: thedaisygirl_2003@hotmail.com or blackbutterflyz_2003@yahoo.co.uk Rating: PG-13 Summary: If anything can happen in a minute, how many things can happen in a week? D/C angst. A/N: I would say this takes place kind of after Buffy's Season 6, only Tara is alive, and after Angel Season 4's opener and Connor is back in the mansion and Cordelia is back, without the memory loss, but she and Angel are not together.  
  
Day 1  
  
Connor walked out of the living room and into the kitchen of the Summers residence. He opened the fridge and took out a can of soda for himself. Wesley was in the living room with Giles and Buffy. They had come that morning to research on a demon that was terrorizing L.A. Angel didn't want Connor to go, but Connor had wanted to get away, instead of being cooped up in the hotel, and Fred had finally convinced Angel to let him go. No way Connor was going to miss an opportunity to meet his Dad's old girlfriend. He had decided she was nice, but quiet and looked constantly.tired.  
  
The research had bored Connor and Xander and Anya had left. Connor noticed that Xander seemed to hate him from the very first moment they arrived, but he thought Anya was cool. And that was even before Giles told him that she was an ex-demon. Now, with an empty can of soda, and absolutely nothing to do - Connor knew Angel would kill Wesley if he went out on patrol - he went upstairs. Buffy said she stayed with her sister, Dawn, and her friends Tara and Willow.  
  
Once he had reached the landing, Connor was about to walk down the hall when out of one of the doors appeared a pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. He stared at her, unable to say anything and she started back.  
  
"Hi," she said finally.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Connor."  
  
"Right." They both stayed silent for a bit. "Um, that actually doesn't tell me much, including why you are in my house or why you are staring at me."  
  
"Oh, I came with Wesley, we've been at the magic shop all day looking up stuff and then Buffy brought us back here - "  
  
"Angel sent Wesley. So then, you know Angel."  
  
"Yeah, I'm his son."  
  
"His son?!"  
  
"Yeah," Connor nodded and as the girl started to laugh a little he noticed that all she was wearing was a pale blue tank top and shorts. Very short shorts.  
  
"I'm Dawn," she said. "Buffy's sister."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"So how's the research going?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno. I wasn't paying much attention," Connor admitted sheepishly. She laughed again. He noticed she looked even prettier when she laughed. If that was even possible.  
  
"So you were just bored and decided to go and look about the house?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Well, as you've probably noticed it's pretty small and boring."  
  
"I like it. Small is good."  
  
Dawn smiled lightly.  
  
"So," Connor asked her, "Where you going downstairs?"  
  
"No, actually, I was just headed down there." She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "I'm going to bed so I was gonna, brush my teeth."  
  
"Oh. And that's your room?" He pointed to the door she had just come out of.  
  
"That's right. Why?" She asked, seeing how he looked slightly confused.  
  
"It's just Buffy said she stayed with you and two of her friends but if that's the bathroom there would only be three bedrooms."  
  
"Oh," Dawn smiled. "Well, Willow and Tara, they share."  
  
"Share?"  
  
"They're lesbian, actually."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
Dawn smiled and Connor stood in contemplation, until he heard Wesley call him from downstairs.  
  
"I - I better go down," he said. "And you - you should brush your teeth and go to bed."  
  
"I will," she said.  
  
Yet, neither moved from where they stood.  
  
"Are you guys staying over?" she asked him.  
  
"We're staying at Giles', but we're coming back here tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh, okay. So then, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
And then they both walked off in their separate directions. 


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Title: Falling For You Part: 2/7 Author: Hana/Black Butterflyz Email: thedaisygirl_2003@hotmail.com or blackbutterflyz_2003@yahoo.co.uk Rating: PG-13 Summary: If anything can happen in a minute, how many things can happen in a week? D/C angst. A/N: I don't think I mentioned it before, but Wesley is back at the hotel too and he and Angel are friends. And I meant Connor was back at the hotel, not mansion. Sorry.  
  
Day 2  
  
Dawn looked out the window and rested her head back against the seat, trying to get more comfortable. When she had gone to bed her father had called and told Buffy that he would have to go out of town the next week so Dawn's trip would either have to be postponed or brought-forward. Normally, Dawn would have opted to delay it, but under the circumstances.Wesley had insisted that they take her back with them and Dawn had no objections with it. Especially as they had come in Gunn's truck, which meant Dawn and Connor had to squash up in the passenger seat together. The prospect of sitting that close to Connor had been.exciting. In actual practice, it was.intoxicating. She could feel his body and the muscles in his arm and was strangely aware of every move she made - and the fact that he always seemed to be watching her.  
  
The sun had set an hour ago and every turn they took the sky seemed to get darker. However, the hotel was within 15 minutes distance. Wesley had hoped to leave much earlier so that they could arrive in L.A. before sunset and Gunn left the hotel to patrol, but Dawn had spent an awful long time deciding what clothes to pack - Wesley had told Buffy that if Dawn needed anything she was always welcome at the hotel. And Dawn planned on needing something every day.  
  
Suddenly, Wesley jerked the truck to a stop and Dawn, torn out of her thoughts, shook with the truck and knocked onto Connor. Not that either of them minded very much.  
  
Dawn looked around and saw they were at a petrol station. Dawn looked to Wesley - she hadn't dared meet Connor's deep gray eyes - and he answered her unasked question.  
  
"I promised Gunn I'd fill it up before we got there." Then he opened his door and got out of the truck.  
  
Dawn put her head back against the seat and stifled a yawn. She didn't think that would look pretty, but she was very tired and she couldn't wait to hit the bed and go to sleep.  
  
"So," Dawn heard a voice say and she turned around to look at Connor, "Where does your Dad live?"  
  
"A little past the Hotel." She knew it was rude to look away when he was talking too, but a part of her wanted to. Another part of her, a bigger part, just wanted to stay like that for as long as possible. Forever wasn't something she liked to consider.  
  
"So are you staying over tonight or are we dropping you off there?"  
  
Staying over? Oh, how she wanted to. But after imagining spying on him for a few moments she remembered he was waiting for a reply. "I don't know."  
  
Connor nodded, but kept looking at her, so she kept looking at him. She suddenly noticed that his face was very close to her and became very aware of her breathing.  
  
She blinked, the strangeness of the moment not wiping away the fatigue that ran through her veins.  
  
And then everything went blank.  
  
*  
  
Connor looked at Dawn, unable to stop staring straight into her eyes. The whole journey she had captivated him. On his way to Sunnydale, he had passed the two hours by looking out the window - the radio didn't work - but Wesley, although a good friend, was not that interesting to look at. Dawn, however.well, he didn't know where to start or stop. And now he was so close to her.and Wesley wasn't there. Maybe he should kiss her, quickly, just to see what it felt like. There was no harm in a short kiss, right? He hadn't gone over the kissing-thing thoroughly with Gunn, but friends could kiss a little if nothing came from it. And if something did come from it, then, well.  
  
She blinked, and he noticed how her eyelashes were long and brown and curled up at the top.  
  
As the 'to kiss or not to kiss' debate started again in his head, her eyes closed again and her head fell roughly against his shoulder. Her lips were closed tightly, but stretched in a peaceful smile. Connor put his hand against her head and rested it against the seat. He didn't remove his hand immediately, prolonging the feel of her silky hair falling through his fingers, doubting his chance of doing so again. Her head feel to his shoulder again, and he noticed how nice her hair smelled, kind of.fruity.  
  
Wesley got back into the car and revved up the engine, before he looked to his right. "Dawn?"  
  
"Sleeping." 


End file.
